1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with improved boat bumper assemblies used in boat mooring, boat storage, and boat transportation devices in order to minimize the possibility of boat damage during boat dockage and storage. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention are concerned with such improved boat bumper assemblies which can form a part of an original mooring construction, or can be installed as a retrofit to existing units.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Cushioning bumper assemblies used in units for storing, supporting, or securing boats are known in the art. Such bumpers may be found on boat trailers and on docks or slips to prevent damage in the event that boats come into contact with the adjacent dock or slip structure during the course of boat docking or during severe weather conditions. Such prior bumpers have included stationary resilient devices and roller assemblies, such as horizontally disposed rollers or vertically oriented rollers.
Prior art boat bumpers are deficient in a number of important respects. First and foremost, they often do not provide adequate cushioning when engaged by a boat, especially during high wind and wave conditions or when relatively high-speed docking is attempted. Horizontally oriented roller-type bumpers may be difficult to see and can thus inhibit safe docking. In addition, prior roller bumpers are generally not capable of being retrofitted to existing docks or the like.